Why do I?
by MiaRain
Summary: The thoughts of his night's actions couldn't leave his mind. He liked Fionna. She was cool and cute, and yet… why was his mind focusing elsewhere? To be more specific, why were they focused on a certain male? His thoughts won't stop fooling around. He wanted to be normal. He wanted these thoughts to go away.


This is my first Adventure Time fan fiction! Yay! It may not be the best, since I've trained myself to only know how to write my Gravitation fan fiction. Plus I'm a hardcore AT fan, but I don't think enough to nail down everything. If I get something wrong, just let me know. So here you go!

Warning: Slight cursing, confused feelings for the same gender.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time in any way, shape, or form.

~*First Step Is Admitting It*~

The land of Ooo was bright, filled with nature and soft noises of things bustling about. Everything around seemed happy, as if nothing could go wrong. Birds were chirping happily in the early morning and small creatures awakening and breathing in the fresh air. All around were colorful flowers and rich green grass and trees. Not a bit of darkness shadowed anywhere.

Yet there was one who floated about unhappily with a black umbrella. On closer inspection, it was a vampire hiding from the sunlight. Under the umbrella, his eyebrows were scrunched up in a thinking way. Lost in thought, he continued to go any which way, going wherever the wind took him. He didn't have time to focus on going home. He clearly had more important things to think about.

The best diversion he could think of was the cream puffs. Lure Fionna out, joke around with her, and make her admit that she was in love with him.

Then what?

It made him nervous, now thinking back. What if she really did admit that she secretly loved him? What would he have done? Surely he would go out with the chick, right? That was his intention. It was normal.

But he wasn't all that normal.

The vampire thought that if he could make her say that she liked him in the least bit, he could say he liked her back, and get rid of the weird feelings he had been harboring for a certain someone else. He could be normal.

But he didn't want to be normal.

He laughed out loud, which seemed like a scary cackle to those around. He was the vampire king! Of course he couldn't be normal!

'But that's not what you meant.' His inner voice thought, making him frown once again.

'Shut up and die.' He hissed back to his inner mind, mood becoming even crappier.

It was all Prince Gumball's fault he was having such a bad day.

Marshall Lee hated Prince Gumball. He hated him with all his might; which is a lot, by the way. The dude was preppy, stuck up, and acted like he was better than everyone. Like he had no flaws and was mister perfect. But Marshall could see right through that act. The prince was insecure and had flaws. Well, he couldn't actually see them since being by the prince made him sick, but he knew they were there. Everyone had them. Including his secret feelings for the prince-

"Like hell!" Marshall Lee yelled out, scaring all that were nearby. He had accidently flung his umbrella up, burning his face a little before quickly bringing it to shade his body again. Great. Now he had to deal with a burning face along with the healing bruise on his cheek from being punched by Fionna.

See? He wasn't even by the prince and he was already getting himself into trouble.

It wasn't like Marshall Lee wanted these- these feelings for the dumb guy. Yeah, okay maybe he didn't hate the prince. But it pissed him off on how he didn't hate him, which caused him to hate the prince more. They were complete opposites! He was a sexy vampire king from the Nightosphere, a night walker, and a blood thirsty fiend. Prince Gumball was a dweller of the day, a do gooder, faker at being nice and just plain sweet. Not nice sweet, but candy sweet. He hated sweet things. So why was it he couldn't stop thinking of him?

This was why he tried his hardest into making the excuse of Fionna liking him. If Fionna admitted she loved Marshall, he would be able to date her. And why did he want to date her? It was because Prince Gumball showed interest in Fionna.

Marshall Lee stopped floating, feet landing on the ground softly as this new realization hit. Was he… jealous?

No, that was impossible! Being jealous because a guy you hate liked a girl was stupid. He could have any girl. And there wasn't anything so special about Fionna other than the fact that she was a human.

He snorted. Realizing that his feet had brought him to his house, he strolled over to the door. He closed the umbrella and threw it, searching his pocket for the key. Once he found it, he let himself in and stood in the darkness.

But perhaps, in a rhetorical way, he was jealous. Than what would that mean?

'It would mean you like him.' His inner voice spoke up again. Marshall Lee stuck a pinky in his ear, wondering if something had crawled in and listened to his most inner thoughts. That would explain the voice.

Marshall Lee dwelled on the thought, the words running through his head. What did that have to do with him being jealous? Not that he was.

Did this mean he liked Prince Gumball? Like… like liked him?

His stomach turned in nervousness as he thought that.

Marshall Lee ran a hand through his hair. He shivered, yet he wasn't cold. Why wouldn't the shaking, nervous feeling in his stomach calm down? It made him want to crawl into a ball until he rotted.

"Oh shit." He muttered, rubbing his hands over his stomach. He continued to think silently.

"I like him?" He said out loud, hoping that the inner voice would talk to him, but he already knew the answer.

But he's a guy. And guys aren't supposed to like guys, right?

'Probably. But the fact that you like him is still there. So maybe it's not so abnormal?' The voice was back again, and he nodded slowly.

He sighed. In reality, he knew he was convincing himself that it was true. He just needed an excuse to admit it. Admit that he liked Prince Gumball in a like like way.

He fell back, floating into the air and kicking around. He didn't want to think, yet the silence of the house drove him to keep thinking.

Wandering the house aimlessly for a while, he eyed his bass sitting next to the couch.

Marshall Lee grabbed his bass, tweaking the small pegs at the top.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel like rapping. He didn't feel like doing anything. Then he remembered a time where he had made a song that flowed from him so easily. A time where he was still naïve and pretended everything was okay and he simply hated Prince Gumball. This time, he wanted to sing it differently.

"I want to… suck the red from your pretty pink face." Marshall Lee sung softly, the quietness of his house engulfing him in loneliness with his music. The wandering thoughts didn't help. He'd just have to suck it up until some other time. For now, he'd just have to keep everything hidden.

~*End*~

I do realize that there are probably going to be THOUSANDS of these fan fictions after Monday's episode. But I really wanted to write this, so yeah. :) Also, this is the first time I ever finished a fic within a day. What a shocker!

I feel like this would be more of Marshall Lee's character in real life, so I don't feel like I'm being OOC with him. Hope you enjoyed and I may write more if you like this. Leave a review if you'd like. :)


End file.
